


The Tentacle Textbook Atrocity

by Cryllia



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cthulhu Dreaming..., I'm Sorry, Other, Prompt Fill, Somnophilia, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/pseuds/Cryllia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend discovered a perfectly legitimate passage in a book, but out of context...  It prompted this.</p><blockquote>
  <p>the tentacles begin to writhe...Next, the tentacles bend toward the mouth and the mouth opens...Figure 1D shows how the hydra looks during the greater portion of the feeding response, its mouth open wide and the tentacles in various phases of contraction.  Frequently, the tips of the tentacles are observed within the hydra's mouth.</p>
</blockquote>"Glutathione in the Nervous System" by Christopher A. Shaw (CRC Press, 1998).
            </blockquote>





	The Tentacle Textbook Atrocity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yrindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/gifts).



Ursula lay prone in her lair, depressed.  Her power was gone, stolen by King Trident.  Her ‘subjects’ somehow managed to look even more gloomy than usual.  Even her babies, Flotsam and Jetsam, couldn’t manage to bring a smile to her face.  A sudden school of fish, much larger than most sped by the entrance with purpose.  Ursula heaved herself upright and poked her head outside.  The school was followed by some kind of bizarre creature that not even Ursula had seen before; not merpeople by any stretch of the imagination.  Merpeople were graceful in their merging of humanity and aquatic features.  These things…well, to call them ugly would be an understatement.  Frog legs, tadpole tail, shark fin, webbed human hands, and a lantern-fish head complete with gills topped off the strange features.  Curiosity bit at the octo-woman, and she followed, lagging well behind.  The fish swam, straight as an arrow, towards the surface – a decrepit seaport Ursula had never bothered to learn the name of.  There was a small group of humans on the shore that seemed to be waiting for them.  As the sea creatures broke the surface, the humans began moving, as one, towards them.  Upon closer inspection, the humans weren’t quite so human after all.  They seemed to be in the midst of a transformation into the things that she had followed.  Once one group joined the other, the entire entourage dove back into the sea.  Ursula followed.

Deeper.  Deeper.  Deeper.

The ocean turned cold and black, and still they swam.  Ursula’s tentacles began to hurt from the chill.  The school of fish began to break up and float away as they entered a state of hibernation.  It didn’t seem to affect the creatures at all.  Through the entire trip, not a one spoke a word.  Now, when Ursula could barely see in front of her, they began to murmur to one another.  It was like listening to a foreign language.  No, a speaker of a foreign language attempting her own for the first time.

“We come.”

“Hail Father Dagon.  Hail Mother Hydra.”

“The Children are ready.”

“We are followed.”

Well.  So they knew about her, and didn’t care.  That was alarming.  An unearthly deep voice echoed from somewhere below them, not speaking so much as vibrating through her entire being.

_Take her to the fthtagn._

Webbed hands grabbed her from all around, including her tentacles – she was trapped, bound, and being dragged deeper than she thought possible.  The cold ripped through her, but her sudden dread was far worse.  She’d heard tales of the fthtagn, some great entity that lay in wait beyond the bottom of the ocean for…something.  None of the stories agreed on what.  And now she was to meet this mythical being.  Very well.  She was the (former) queen of the sea!  She would encounter this creature on an even footing.  She was released, her captors disappearing into the inky ocean.

A moment later, multiple huge tentacles shot up all around her, stiff and straight.  The being they belonged to must have been…. 'massive’ didn’t do the concept justice.  Larger than her mind could comprehend.  Hypnotically, the tentacles began to writhe.  They angled for her hands, her own much smaller tentacles, her breasts.  Her mouth opened of its own accord, and was instantly invaded.  The tentacles constricted and then relaxed around her, and there was literally nothing she could do to stop it.  She felt a stroke at the core of her being, and it sent a chill through her that had nothing to do with the cold.  Another stroke, this time paced directly on her clit.  Another, and another.  Ursula gave in – to the feeling, the helplessness of her situation, everything.  The tentacles caught her, and pulled her deeper, even as she was pierced by yet another tentacle.  It reached deep inside her, hitting that point of extreme pleasure over and over again.  It was too much, too much! And she came, body shuddering around the invasion.  And still it went on.  Every inch of her flesh was caressed and stimulated.  The tentacle in her mouth moved in tandem with the others, hitting the back of her throat and driving her ever higher into ecstasy. It (for there was no way these belonged to different creatures) didn’t seem to care about her, only its own need, which was quickly reaching a climax as the tentacles grew ever firmer and thicker around and within her.  Three hard thrusts and a moment of frozen pleasure, and then the tentacles relaxed, offering the caresses of a lover well satiated before retracting fully into the depths once more.

Stunned, Ursula allowed herself to drift on the current towards the light of the sun and warmer waters.

Hail Cthulu, indeed.


End file.
